Bring Me to Life
by XxRackCityBitchxX
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary and she runs away. She comes back two years later and she is able to trust him again. After time, will he cheat on her again? Will she and a certain unxpected person be able to fix things? Or will everything go downhill….
1. Chapter 1: Fuck You

Chpt. 1 The Betrayal

Clary decided to stay home when Isabelle, Alec, and Jace decided to go to the Pandemonium. She wanted to make a painting for Jace because they had been in a fight for about a week and things weren't going too well. She loved him and wanted to make it up with him. She had asked Alec what he thought but Alec really didn't have much in mind. They weren't very good friends considering that he had been in love with Jace before she came. She had to go out to get some more supplies for the painting because she had run out. She heard someone talking in Jace's room and decided she would investigate. She cracked the door open just enough to get a small peek inside only to see Jace sitting on his bed with some half-naked girl in his lap kissing him. Either she made a noise or Jace saw her because he yelled out "Clary. Wait come back. It's not what you think." Clary turned around and yelled back "well to me it definitely looks like you're cheating on me! So goodbye Jace and good riddance!"Clary ran back into her room and grabbed her steel and three small knives that were in her desk. Jace ran in with only boxers on and begged her to stay. Out on the corner of her eye she saw the other girl run out of the Institute and out into the cool New York air. "Im sorry Jace. Wait. No I'm not. Goodbye, Just remember," she said as she touched his face, "I always loved you." she grimaced. "Wait! Please don't go!" Jace cried with tears running down his face. She gave him a sweet sad smile. "But dear, I'm already gone." She ran into the portal only to look back and see Jace staring after her and getting ready to jump after her. She smirked and disabled the Portal before he could get heard voices before darkness overwhelmed her.

A/n Hey guys! So this is my first story on ! I have already written the first seven chapters. I'll try and update twice every week, but since I'm new, don't hate me! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Back!

Chpt. 2 _I'm Back…_

~two years later~time gap~

"Clary!" Aaron whined. "Come on out! I wanna see you, everybody does before you go back!" Clary laughed at the dark haired boy and opened her door. She now had gotten stronger and quite a bit taller but, she wasn't the weak mundane that was there before. She had gotten black and blood red highlights in her curly light red hair. "_Well Jace," she thought. "You see what I've become now, eh?" _She hugged the boy for the last time. "I promise I will visit all of you, I hear New York gets snow so I will be here to keep dry. Texas is so much fun! There are so many attractions here like Six Flags and Schlitterbahn water park. And the weather is always nice in winter and is not usually too cold." She gave the family of the Texas Institute a big hug before she jumped through the portal to see what New York had in store for her.

-time skip brought to you by Magnus's glitter festival-

She landed in front of the gates of the Institute, which had been her original home two long years ago. She smirked at the thought of Jace seeing her now all dressed up and her hair done in a beautiful way that complemented her emerald green eyes and her tan skin would make him stare. She spoke to the Angel which guarded the door. She spoke only of her desire and stepped in. She saw Church laying on his stomach, carefully watching her. She walked over to him and pet him and then asked, "Church? Where are the others?" The sleek cat yawned but got up and led her to the library where she heard arguing and crying. She pushed open the heavy doors and said, "Isabelle? Alec?" She heard a loud bang followed by many footsteps. The Lightwood family gazed at her before Isabelle ran up to her and cried, "CLARY! IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"So have I, Iz. So have I." She caught Jace giving her a look of awe out of the corner of her eye and smirked, thinking about how much Jace probably wished he hadn't cheated on her now. Seeing her tanned skin and beautifully highlighted hair. Isabelle noticed her hair and how tan she was and gasped. "Clary you look beautiful now! Not like every weren't Where have you been?"

"I've been in Texas. It's awesome there. In the winter it never snows and it doesn't get too damn cold. And there's a lot of amusement parks." Alec came up behind her and grabbed her from Isabelle to give her a surprise hug. She raised her eyebrows in question, but hugged him back anyways. "I got over my shyness and our 'bad blood' thing. I hope you can forgive me," he whispered in her ear, his black silky hair tickling the rim of it. Then she saw jace leaning on a wall. Isabelle grabbed her attention again. "Clary why did you leave?"

"Oh Jace never told you?" Jace's face went from a smirk to confused and panicked look. "He cheated on me." Isabelle turned around to face him. "By the angle I'm so sorry clary. JACE HERONDALE YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! Clary loved you and you cheated on her how dare you!" Isabelle gave him a look of disgust until Maryse walked in hearing Isabelle and scolded her. "Young lady don't say things like that to your brother! And you don't say those words in this house." But then Maryse saw Jace's confused and panic stricken face and gave him and Clary a questioning look before leaving the room. Alec stood behind Clary and looked at Jace with a look of rage and shock. Then Isabelle spoke, "Jace why? Why Clary? She never did anything to you she loved you. Why?" Isabelle asked. Clary suddenly noticed how skinny he was and the bags under his eyes. But before she could scan over him again he ran away to his room with his head down, and slammed the door with so much force it cracked. Only she knew what had actually happened and how drunk he had been if only she would have known.


	3. Chapter 3 Forgivness is a Bitch

Chpt. 3 Forgiveness is a bitch

Alec ran to his door and knocked on the door. He heard something hit the door and a broken sounded yell from Jace saying "Go away!" Alec went to leave until he heard sobbing and thought no Jace doesn't cry until it became much louder and turned into crying and him saying "why". Alec knocked on the door again but much harder this time. "I said GO AWAY!" Jace screamed Finally Alec just picked the lock and walked into the room. "Alec go away you wouldn't understand. You won't. "

"Jace what do you mean? You cheated on her! Anyone can understand that"

"No Alec I was drunk! Could you not tell? I don't remember anything all I remember is her jumping in a portal and me almost crying. You've never been this drunk before in your life in fact you've never been drunk at all, so I doubt you'll understand!" Alec was speechless but now Jace was standing up and yelling at him "Now leave before I punch you" Jace practically cried. Alec obeyed jace's commands afraid that he might actually punch him and walked to the living room where the girls were talking.

Isabelle was murmuring sympathy to Clary but Clary refused to acknowledge that Jace would ever love her again. She had a straight face on the outside but on the inside she was sad and crying, and she was pretty sure that Isabelle could see right through her. "Izzy...I might give him another chance if he promises not to hurt me, ever again." Isabelle looked at her, clearly surprised. "You really never stopped loving him, did you Clary?" Isabelle managed to get before she was silently sobbing against an angry Maia, who by the way came in after Isabelle called after Jace ran to his room. "I think maybe he deserves another chance. But everyone knows I only give two chances." Isabelle finally stopped crying and stood up to hug Clary. Alec walked in and saw the girls embracing and waited till the girls were finished. Alec grew impatient and cleared his throat so the girls would break up their tight circle. When the broke apart Alec said, "I think I heard something about Jace getting another chance? Clary!?" Clary rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes Alec, I did." Alec grinned and walked out to go tell Jace the good news. As he started walking away he heard Clary say I wish he wouldn't have done that though. That made alec turn around only to protect his parabati. "Umm Clary I did just kinda barge in on him and he told the reason."

"I don't wa-" Alec cut her off

"He was drunk he had way too many shots at the pandemonium and he doesn't remember anything other than you leaving. And now he's actually crying and he just seems devastated"

Clary looked astonished same with Isabelle. "You're joking" Isabelle said "he was probably faking and lying to you about the drunk part"

"Izzy he's my parabati I would know if he's lying or not"

"I guess you win go tell him" Isabelle said with a small hint of sarcasm. Alec then strode off to Jace's room to tell him.

Alec knocked on Jace's door to tell him but all he got was a "Fuck you Alec leave me alone." There was a hissing noise and then Alec realized that Jace had silenced the outside world and locked his door. "Dammit jace!" Alec yelled. He heard the sound of heels on the floor and turned to see the three girls coming down the hall. "What's happened now?" Clary asked

"He's locked his door and silenced us"

"Great I guess we portal in his room?" Clary suggested. "Only you and I will go ok Clary" Alec said "fine" Clary drew a portal and thought of Jace's room same with Alec. When they appeared in his room a knife flew straight towards Alec barely missing his skull.

"I said GO AWAY!" Jace yelled. Then Clary stepped forward.

"Jace I need to talk to you Alec told me what you said and he was going to tell you that I'm going to give you another chance."

"I won't believe it"

"Why not?"

"I hurt you and now you're just going to come running back and forgive me. I just can't believe it knowing that I hurt you."

"Then this will make you believe it" Clary walked up to Jace flipped him over and kissed him. Alec seeing what was going on left the room. "How are they?" Isabelle asked as Alec came out of the room "lets just say we should wait until they come out." Alec said while chuckling. Back in the room after Alec left their kiss went from a normal kiss to a heated desire and longing filled kiss. Jace's right hand went to Clary's waist and his left went into her hair while her hands were running along his chest.

"Now do you belive me you big idiot?" Clary smiled against his lips.

Jace kissed her again and matched her lips against his with the same smile. "You know I've loved you even after you've left. I'm so sorry Clary."

"I'm the one who left you. Even though I forgive you, I will always remember what you did. But I learned at the Texas Institute, that you should forgive and forget. I missed you so much but I will love you forever."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door that made both of them jump in surprise. Jace cursed under his breath before opening the door to Maryse standing there with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "I see you guys made up but Jace I need to talk to you."

"Why mom?" Jace groaned.

"Because" Maryse said sternly. And with that she left without saying another word. Jace sighed. "I'll be right back love." He kissed her on the lips and left. When Jace and left, she looked around his bare monk-like room. Some flashbacks came to her.

*Flashback*

She was dancing with Jace in his room while his IPod was playing some song that he liked.

He kissed her hair softly and held her close. They broke apart when the clock hit midnight and she glanced at his room, fully taking everything in from the chipped paint, to the old scratches in the maple wood desk on the far side of his room. She laughed and Jace just looked confused. She finally was able to control her own laughter to say, "Its just that your room is so bare! No paint at all! Not even colored furniture, or bedspread or even pictures!" Jace looked at his surroundings and then chuckled. "I guess so!"

*End of Flashback*

* * *

><p>Well. Um. That escalated quickly. Umm. Oh yea sorry for the wait. I'm gonna be completly honest here, I was way too lazy to update. Also I have a watt pad account-Bloodmoon10-also follow a follower of mine, Kimika! And yeah! R&amp;R please!<p>

-Rosy, Out.


	4. Chapter 4 AN I am so sorry

Hey...Its been a while, hasn't it? *looks down shamefully* Okay, I think explanation time is in order, don't you agree? I know a couple people are probably going to be pissed because this is not an update. I am so so sorry. I actually am talking with a friend and I was thinking of updating this. I went onto google docs to get the next chapter and I couldn't find it. Went onto my second account. Not on there either. I'm not sure if I am over looking my documents or something, but I'm nearly positive that its deleted somehow. Also to include, school has been not so good lately. I know my guy friends sister has read this story and I might have ashamed her as well. I kind of like him (not so much anymore) so I guess I was caught up in impressing him. Then recently, a week ago, I found out my friend has some sort of disease with their bones. Their (im going to call my friend Bob) bones are growing faster than the muscle can and that's really bad. Bob last year had gone to the doctor and they said that Bob only had 5-10 years to live. Bob went to the doctors a week or so ago and found out now that they only have a 1-2 to live. Bob is everything to me. The sibling I never had. Bob, if you read this, which I doubt you will, you should know that honestly, I don't see you any differently and that you are my best-est best friend. *sweat drops and sighs* Okay...anyways so I've been caught up in friends, boys, homework and reading. I honestly forgot about this story. Unless I find the rest of the doc for the story, I'm probably going to end it. If I cant find it by February, I will put complete on it and put it up for adoption. Thank you so much for everyone's reviews, even if they weren't much they were kind of you. Also to those who favorited and followed. Thank you.

With much love,

Rosy, out.


	5. Chapter 5 Rated MFor Reasons

Chpt. 4 Awkwardness

When the real world came back into focus she noticed Jace standing in the doorway chuckling. "Whatcha you staring at Fray?"

"I was just thinking about us and how bare your room is and how it needs some brightening and color." Jace chuckled at this and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah it does. Mind to help me?"

"Hell yeah!" Clary said jumping up from his bed. "I'm going to get my art supplies don't do anything stupid." Clary said playfully.

"Why would I? That's just not like me." Clary laughed at his response.

"Umm Jacey that's totally like you." Clary said while laughing.

"When did you come up with this Jacey nickname?" Jace asked.

"Just now." Clary said before she strolled off. Jace wasn't able to reply because he was mesmerized by her ass.

"Wow." Jace said before he knew it Clary had turned around and was smiling.

"I'll be right back ok? Then we can do that stuff." Jace just nodded at this before he sat down on his bed waiting for her to come back. Finally when she came back she had some art supplies. They painted Jace's room and once they were done Clary went to take a shower and invited Jace along with her.

_*Warning! Contains sexual explicit please only read if you are mature. Or if you are super weird and like that stuff...*awkward silence*…._

_*meanwhile in the shower* _

Jace stepped out of his jeans and boxers and stepped in the shower to turn on the water. Clary was slowly peeling her clothes off and looking in the mirror. "_I shouldn't be blushing this much! she thought. "Isn't that unhealthy?_ Jace turned around and looked at Clary and whistled. She turned around and playfully punched his shoulder. Then seeing him completely naked she said out loud "You're even hotter how is that possible?" Jace looked at her and smiled.

"Well when you're me it's possible." Jace noticed Clary was avoiding looking at his manhood well he thought at least. He could feel the heat emanating from the shower and he started to turn around to get in but Clary grabbed him and kissed him before he could step in.

"Woah there Red come on you just can't lay a hand off of this sexieness? Or can you?" Jace smirked.

Clary rolled her eyes and kissed his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the steaming hot shower. At first Jace winced at the temperature and explained to her that he usually takes cooler showers. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Their bodies were fit together perfectly like two matching puzzle pieces and they started kissing passionately. Jace grabbed the soap and started on her lower back and down her legs. He brought the soap back up her legs and around her stomach. He then set the soap down and started massaging her breasts. Before she could let out a moan Jace kissed her to muffle it. Soon one of Clary's hand reached down and grabbed him. Jace looked down at her and said "Are you sure?" Clary looked up at him and instead of nodding or saying something she stroked him and he shuddered but he knew what that meant and his right hand slipped down and caressed her thighs and moved up just a little bit and started rubbing her clit. Clary let out a loud moan as Jace slipped two of his fingers inside her. She started stroking him which made him moan as she moved her hand up and down faster and faster. He stopped her and said "if you want this to be fun you should stop so I won't be worn out." Clary just looked him in the eye until he moved to sit on his knees and started licking her clit. This time Clary tried to keep from moaning but failed. Then he stood up and kissed her. She could taste her on his lips but she didn't care because of all the pleasure. He continued to kiss her and she didn't realize what he was doing until he was inside her. This time her moan was muffled but not very well by Jace's lips. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge and she knew Jace was close too but she wanted to do something. She made him pull out but continued kissing him for a few moments until she slipped down and grabbed him with her mouth. He let out a moan of surprise and pleasure as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft. He let out shaky breaths letting her know he was close. Then she let go of him and they went back to kissing. This time she took the initiative and pushed him in her. She could feel him throbbing inside her and he didn't move for about a minute, but when he did a sudden burst of pleasure rushed through her body and Clary started calling his name and he started moving faster until she orgasmed and he followed a few seconds later spilling his warm seed inside her. And she fell into his warm embrace. They sat like that for the next couple moments until their breaths became even.

"Clary?" Jace murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Was I...ya know...was this…" he broke off for he was slightly blushing. She buried her face into his chest and nodded, embarrassed. He looked down at her and said "It's fine there's no need to be embarrassed." And he kissed her head. They got out and Clary slipped into one of Jace's tee-shirts and Clary curled up next to Jace and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Oh my god...oh my god...first off, I DID NOT WRITE THIS PART. I HAD AN...AQUANTINCE HELP ME WITH THIS PART. THANK YOU UNKNOWN AQUANTINCE. And second..

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT I FOUND MY STORY. MY GOD NO JOKE I LITERALLY FELL OF MY BED. MY HEART PROBABLY LITERALLY STOPPED. I APOLOGIZE FOR BAD GRAMMER IN THIS AUTHORS NOTE BUT I AM SO SO HAPPY.


End file.
